


20 Word Challenge

by Chlstarr



Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of Queen of Boos oneshots with permission from the original author, Mistletoe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peach and Kirby friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlstarr/pseuds/Chlstarr
Summary: Based off of the 100 word challenge, I have a word and write a drabble or one-shot related to that word, and in this case I also make sure to write in at least one kiss, because this paring needs more love.;p





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't planned to be the first one, but the idea was too cute and sweet to pass up that it came to me rather quickly. I couldn't help the idea of a little friendship with Kirby and Peach, they really would be good friends.
> 
> And yes, all these one shots are mostly going to be Kippea (King Boo x Princess Peach) Kirby's just here for this one-shot as a bonus.
> 
> (oh and it's partly under the Queen of Boos setting in regards to the mentions of KB and Peachy getting married, with permission of course.)

“Say ‘ahh’, Kirby~!” Peach sang as she held out a fork with a bit of cake on it toward the pink puffball of a hero.

Kirby had accidentally teleported through dimensions on his recent adventure that he was technically in the middle of, but at the sight of Peach he was all too happy to take a break and enjoy her baked goods again since neither knew when the next Smash tournament would be, and he had missed her baking from the last time they had seen each other.

“Poyo!” Kirby cried cheerfully, and gently took the bite happily, having been one to always enjoy Peach’s baking to the fullest in a slow manner than his usual tactics of eating.

“Why must you feed him like that? He can just inhale it on his own!” King Boo quipped hotly, obviously trying not to sneer since even he couldn’t help admitting to himself that the puffball would have made an adorable Boo if he didn’t already have feet. However the ghostly monarch was trying not to sneer for another reason altogether and it bothered him greatly.

“That may be how he usually eats, but when it comes to my baking he’s nice enough to actually take it slowly and savor it, right Kirby?” Peach replied nonchalantly, keeping Kirby part of the conversation so as not to be rude in talking about him since he was right there.

“Poyo!” Kirby agreed cheerfully, gently biting another piece she held out for him. Her baking was to die for, and he was gladly putting his rather important mission on hold for the sake of savoring the deliciousness she always made with love and care.

“Well you still don’t have to feed it to him, he has hands like mine and any other boo, even **_I_ **_know_ _he can hold a fork!”_ King Boo retorted, trying not to whine.

Peach’s right brow raised at that, as he had given himself away.

“You’re jealous.” She noted with a click of her tongue.

“I most certainly am _not!”_ He scoffed defensively. “But I am _envious_ of the special attention you’re giving him!” He corrected sternly. “I thought _I_ was your favorite orb!” He finally whined.

“You _are_ my favorite orb.” Peach replied sweetly without hesitance. “However, Kirby is an old friend that I usually only see once a Smash tournament, and at least he _enjoys eating_.”

“I’m getting used to eating.” King Boo shot back lightly in a small grumble.

“Poyo!” Kirby cried again in response but at a higher pitch, having since taken the plate of cake and the fork from Peach after the quip about his nubby hands, and offered a bite to the ghost king.

King Boo had a look on his face that was a kind of grimace that said he was trying not to smile, especially since Kirby was so damn cute and at that offer of a bite of his cake, the ghostly monarch was so damn flattered!

“DARN IT YOU’RE PRECIOUS YOU PINK PUFFBALL! THANK YOU!” King Boo screeched, being careful not to swear in front of a lady, and graciously taking the bite offered to him. DAMN IT THE CAKE WAS HEAVENLY AS ALWAYS!

As he savored that bite a flood of thoughts came to mind regarding Peach, most along the lines of ‘he really was going to have to get used to her having friends outside of himself’ and ‘she was going to be a fine wife when they got married he really needed to get the courage to talk about a wedding date but definitely not in front of a guest’.

“Forgive me, Kirby for any ill will I may have shown towards you, but know that I have been enlightened by your kindness. You are indeed good people, and are welcome anytime you are in our dimension.” King Boo told the star warrior graciously in a regal tone while patting his head.

“Poyo!” Kirby nodded happily, apology accepted.

Peach smiled at the two, happy that her fiancée was able to make amends even if she knew Kirby could hardly care any less so long as he was happily stuffing his face. Still, she decided to reward her fiancée nonetheless for his good behavior, as she silently urged him closer to her with a finger motioning him to ‘come here’.

He saw it at the corner of his eye, and couldn’t help but blush in a bluish hue as he saw the smirk in her eyes, and silently obeyed by floating over to her. “Yes, my dear?”

She pecked his cheek which startled him into closing his mouth a little, which was incentive enough for her to get at his practically puckered lips with a better kiss. Which he moaned slightly into and then whined again, as he just managed to pull away after five seconds of indulging of course.

“Dearest! Not in front of-!” She interrupted him with a finger.

“Shh, it’s _just_ Kirby, and really, who’s he gonna tell?” Peach told him cheekily and closed her eyes, puckered her lips again, removed her finger from his lips, and waited.

“As you wish.” He mumbled back in in a sigh of relief and trusting in her judgement. He made a brief glance in Kirby’s direction and found the pink puffball’s eyes closed in bliss at the sweetness of the cake he was eating, before turning back to his beloved fiancée to finish off that kiss, slightly moaning blissfully as soon as his lips touched hers.

Meanwhile, as Kirby swallowed his latest bite of cake, he opened one eye and spotted the two kissing, but paid it no mind otherwise other than noting the blush on Peach’s face meant that she was happy, so he happily continued to eat the cake Peach had made for him.

The little pink star warrior had always lived a simple life, living life to the fullest in eating all delicious foods that he could and thoroughly enjoying naps in the summery days and protecting his home when the need arises. He didn’t understand the complex natures of societies such as marriage and politics, perhaps that was partly why King Dedede butted heads with him so often, regardless the point is, if Peach was happy, then he was happy for her. She deserved every bit of happiness, just as much happiness he had whenever he ate her baked goods even.

He remembered watching her stress baking in between tournament rounds in which she was pending to be next for, there was a sadness in her eyes when her mind wandered and he could never ask about it since he couldn’t say anything besides ‘poyo’. He never had to ask anyway, she had a tendency to tell him of her troubles as soon as she remembered that he was even there, especially when he tried to sneak a taste early. He may not remember all the details of what she had told him back then, especially since there was nothing he could have done about it either, they were from two different dimensions, as much as he would be proud to be her champion, he was not able to be, for that title fell to Mario. Still, he was glad to see that she didn’t need Mario as much and that she has found quite a bit of happiness since the last time he saw her. King Boo was good people too, even for a ghost.

Eventually, Kirby had to say farewell and get back to his mission in saving his home once again. Princess Peach and King Boo saw him off on his warp star as it somehow went into hyperspace just as he flew out of sight so he could cross dimensions again. The last he saw of them they were leaning into each other as they waved good-bye, and knowing that in their world they wished on stars, he made a wish for their happiness together.


	2. Drunk

If Peach had to pick out one word for how this evening’s dinner with King Boo was going, it would have to be… **_interesting_**. Mainly because she feared for his nonexistent liver.

Ever since he had gotten used to consuming things, especially any of her baked goods, he suddenly became fascinated, more so with the consumption of alcohol as of late, though he had already expected and respected that she was not a drinker, he went out and got a whole plethora of various wine bottles, eager to try them all….and he had already downed five _whole_ bottles like they were nothing within the past half hour. Hence why she feared for his nonexistent liver.

There were a few other boos at the dinner table this evening, mostly the ones who also enjoyed consuming things. The evening was fine enough for the moment, as King Boo was being as charming to her as usual, and as social as she could guess he usually was to the other boos at the table, as he occasionally asked one of them to fill in an informational blank that had him stumped for a conversational moment, though it was usually Booreaucrat who answered him.

The Boo that sat across from Peach currently, Terrence, one of the many transfers from Lady Bow’s mansion, eyed the king as skeptically as she did.

“He’s gonna get tipsy any moment now, I know a guy who drank just as much as his majesty did, but he didn’t make it past six.” Terrence had managed to whisper to the Boo beside him, Terra, (another transfer), yet loud enough for Peach to hear, but somehow King Boo didn’t hear it.

Sure enough, King Boo only managed to down half of bottle six before it seemed like a switch was flipped. As was immediately indicated by the fact that his purple eyes suddenly shrank being barely visible in the darkness around them before widening just a little above normal, and he himself strangely shrunk in size to the average Boo size, much like the first time he dealt with Luigi in a Mansion of his own design.

Secondly, after he set down the bottle for a nonexistent breath of air perhaps, he had seen Peach out of the corner of his eye and thought the lighting suited this beautiful **_goddess_** of a woman. His magic, the bit of it that was tied to his emotions seemed to be equally unpredictable with his new mindset of unpredictability, which was a hundred times worse than drunk fu, as hearts were clearly and literally visible on either side of him as he turned to her and put his head in his nubby hands, emphasizing that he did have cheeks. It actually made him somewhat adorable and distinctly squishy looking.

“You visit the mansion often, gorgeous?” He slurred in an almost purr, but was otherwise unmistakably in absolute awe and adoration. As if he were honestly surprised that a pretty girl like her was even in the mansion. He was also smiling while biting his bottom lip with his unibrow raised in interest, and looked a little bit like he was on the verge of giggling giddily.

Peach laughed in mild surprise, and though she was confused and flattered at the visible hearts around him that were clearly directed at her, she decided to humor him.

“Well, I would hope to assume so, since I live here.”

“You _live_ here? How have I not noticed you?” King Boo asked, looking and sounding genuinely surprised.

Across from Peach, Terrence started to uproar with laughter while a mixture of groans and giggles came from any other Boo at the table. Peach herself sighed incredulously and rested her cheek in her hand, restraining herself from rubbing her temples.

“It’s going to be one of those nights, isn’t it?” She asked no one in particular, and the off handedness of it only made Terrence laugh harder, enough to roll out of his not really needed chair.

Suddenly King Boo turned into his more human form with a simple poof, making it obvious that he was drunk enough to not care about his usual theatrics for the sake of being showy. _That_ got the attention of everyone at the table.

Even Terrence managed to stop laughing, only to whistle a singular note and off handedly comment, “Wow, he cleans up nice.”

“Dadgum, I didn’t even know he could do that. Wait…can _we_ do that too if we wanted?” Kaboom asked curiously.

“Only if your magic is as strong as his Majesty’s in any degree. I’ve heard its actually quite draining for him so he doesn’t do it often…not that he would need to anyway.” Booreaucrat offered in her most casual of tones, adjusting her specter-cles.

As much as Peach wanted to join that particular conversation, even if only to inform them that King Boo had told her he would only be able to keep up with the appearance for about a week at most, but she was too distracted at the fact that King Boo was actually in his human form for once, which she was really happy about. To the point where she was tempted to address him with a ‘well, hello handsome.’

“Oh, that’s right, you do live here.” King Boo said with utmost clarity and a snap of his fingers since he had them (though it took him a few tries), it was hard to tell by the way he said it, if he was even joking before. “And now you’re mine!” He over exaggeratedly purred with a rawr.

“Ok, that’s enough booze for you.” Peach quipped, thankfully having finished her meal and physically excusing herself from the table just to see what he would do in turn.

“Boos? Oh no, I can never have enough of them in the mansion, they help boost my magic after all.” He replied with a rather smug smile, physically excusing himself from the table as well after taking one more swig from bottle six, and suddenly another switch in him was flipped as he reverted back to his normal round and regal self and usual big size, but stopped floating altogether.

He gently let go of the bottle which was apparently just about empty, and had this really stupid looking grin on his face as he tucked in his nubby arms and started rolling, he rolled past Peach and through the wall, giggling giddily the entire time until he couldn’t be heard because of him having gone through the wall.

Terrence was absolutely losing it, if he weren’t already undead, he would have died laughing. Meanwhile, Peach and everyone else were just stunned stupid. Somehow the princess was able to find some words of common sense.

“I guess I better go after him to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself or anyone else….Who wants to help me since I can’t follow him through walls?”

“I’d be mighty happy ta help, Miss Peach!” Kaboom volunteered cheerfully. Even though he told her that she didn’t _have_ to make his requested red velvet cake fancy after the Bowser incident, she went out her way to make it the prettiest darn thing he had ever seen in a dog’s age, and though he was already loyal and supportive of her presence in the mansion, she earned his utmost loyalty to her tenfold for that gorgeous cake alone.

“I’ll come too, but only because I wanna see what he does now that he’s lost whatever marbles he had left!” Terrence, managed to say, after finally gathering himself but burst into laughter again by the end of his statement.

“I might as well join this little brigade as his majesty’s action secretary.” Booreaucrat followed suit.

“Alright then, let’s go.” Peach said with determination and headed out the door. The three Boos followed, though Kaboom zoomed ahead for the sake of figuring out which way King Boo went.

Kaboom did find him but by the time Peach caught up and rounded the corner, King Boo was already gone, and it went on like this for quite some time, Bootiful, Boodonkulous, and Boofoon even joined in the search as the original party came running after the rolling king.

At one point they lost him altogether, not a single passing Boo had seen where he went. It wasn’t until they heard a loud and obnoxious and overly done howl that they managed to figure it out. He was on the roof for Granbi’s sake.

“Bloody hell, he’s howling at the moon!” Booreaucrat complained, covering her nonexistent ears like everyone else. King Boo was just that obnoxious.

“Oh great! The last thing we need is for him to get the idea to shapeshift into a werewolf!” Boodonkulous quipped for the sake of putting the idea out there as an incentive to _really_ get the King to calm down.

“I don’t think even his drunken mind would go that far.” Peach offered. “For now let’s just hope he stays there long enough for us to get him down.”

With that, Bootiful and Boofoon helped teleport her to the roof, the others following suit, only to find poor big ol’ Boolossus was also covering their nonexistent ears, looking like they wanted to smack King Boo but still respected his authority to not do anything.

“Boolossus! You have _my_ permission to smack him back down here!” Peach shrilled as best as she could over King Boo’s awful howling. Thankfully Boolossus heard her and looked grateful as they nodded to her, before merely bopping King Boo down toward her and the other Boos. However, because Boolossus was so big and actually quite strong, the bop was more of a volleyball spike as King Boo careened into the rooftop, leaving a crater five feet from Peach’s feet. Somehow King Boo was only dazed, being solid enough to feel it at the very least, but not enough to fall unconscious.

“Thank you Boolossus, I’ll bake another batch of cookies for you tomorrow, and I insist! We’ve been after him all night.” Peach told the colossal Boo and insisted quickly before they could deny the necessity of a generous gift. At her insistence, and the little explanation they just smiled and nodded gratefully again, secretly quite proud that she would be their Queen someday soon.

Meanwhile Peach quickly knelt down beside King Boo to look him over since even she knew he took the hit. Surprisingly, that was when his dizziness wore off and he latched on to her, smothering his face in her lap before looking up at her as he started to babble sweet drunken nonsense.

“MY PEACHY PEACH! PRETTIEST of PEACHES!” He shrilled happily, and at Peach’s insistent shushing for him to quiet down, he actually did, but he continued babbling regardless. “Peach, peach, peachy peach, you’re so, you’re so peach…”

“Could one of you teleport us to that one couch that’s in that one random hallway? Knowing him, he won’t actually want to be seen like this.” Peach requested as she looked to the others over her shoulder.

“Such a good spot! Guess I’ll take them there.” Boofoon offered, floating upside down as always. “Hang tight to him if you can.” They suggested as they floated closer to her.

Peach did as she was told, kissing King Boo’s forehead in an effort to shut him up, which worked as she simultaneously hugged him so they could be teleported properly. The next thing she knew she found herself on the very couch she had described in the only hallway in the mansion that was big enough to have it against its wall in the middle of the hallway itself. King Boo was still happily face first in her lap, having switched to the average Boo size somewhere along the way so he’d fit better.

“Are you single?” He asked up at her, still slurring as that ‘s’ was actually held a little too long.

“No…” Peach replied hesitantly as the question came out of the blue to her, but then he started welling up with big globby tears as his face contorted to absolute horror and sadness as if his nonexistent heart just broke, and she realized he asked it out of the blue because he was still very much drunk, so she quickly made amends by correcting herself in a continuation. “I’m not single because I’m your fiancée, dear. You’re my silly balloon, remember?”

“Your….silly balloon…? Oh~! That’s right! I am! And you’re my Peachy Peach!” He slowly managed to piece together, still slurring his s’. He then turned into his more human form again with a simple poof and cupped her face. “Hmmm, I like you, I like you a LOT Peach!!!! Peach peachy peach you’re…..soft.” With that he changed back to his average Boo size and he plopped his face into her lap again.

“Pardon, majesty, but if there’s anything else you need just ask.” Booreaucrat spoke up, startling Peach at first, having forgotten that the others would most likely teleport themselves just to check up on them.

“Oh, thank you…um… I can’t remember if there’s a small remedy for preventing a hangover or not…” Peach replied unsure if she remembered wrong or not.

“Doesn’t lime juice work?” Bootiful suggested hesitantly, a bit unsure herself.

“Sure does, and thankfully I snagged a lime before we left the dinner table!” Kaboom cajoled cheerfully as he procured a lime from under his cowboy hat. “Here, this should calm him down a little better.” He said as he offered Peach the lime. In turn, Peach stuffed the lime in King Boo’s mouth and thankfully he ate it without question, he made a twinge of a face, but otherwise relaxed even more after the tartness settled.

“Thank you, Kaboom, I’ll bake you another red velvet cake for helping me wrangle King Boo tonight.” Then she had an afterthought of an idea. “Oh, Booreaucrat, if it’s not too much trouble, could you get a list of all the Boos who helped us, and if they’re the type who like to eat, what I should bake for them? You included of course.”

Booreaucrat’s specter-cles, which reminded Peach of Nastasia’s own seceratary-like glasses, hid the surprise in her face, but she adjusted them with a smile as she got over her flattered shock, Princess Peach was going to make an excellent Queen of Boos.

“You’re too kind, your Majesty. But I will do it regardless, and for the record, I myself am partial to a lemon meringue pie.” Booreaucrat finally commented dutifully. She then made a small bow and discussed with the others of their preferences, Peach managed to overhear that Boofoon and Boodonkulous also wanted chocolate chip cookies like Boolossus, and Bootiful wanted chocolate chip muffins, which in turn gave Kaboom the idea of changing his red velvet cake request to red velvet cupcakes since he really didn’t want her to go through too much trouble with the icing, especially since his request would now be buried under all the other possible orders. Terrence wanted a key lime pie, since the lime gave him the idea for it.

Then Bootiful came over and patted Peach on the shoulder.

“Good luck with him, sorry he’s such a pain sometimes.”  

“It’s alright, Bootiful. Despite everything, I still had fun tonight. Besides, I got to learn that even when King Boo is as drunk as a skunk in a bunk, he’s still definitely in love with me.” Peach replied with an amused smile. She and Bootiful then shared a few girlish giggles with one another, and then Bootiful and the others had to return to their duties throughout the mansion. Thus, Peach was left alone with a still very drunk King Boo.

“What in the world am I going to do with you, silly balloon of mine?” She sighed in exasperation, stroking his forehead and all the way up to just before his crown. He then suddenly lifted his head and apparently had heard her.

“You could always be my bride and marry me!” He chirped cheerfully though still slightly slurring and sounded rather sleepy otherwise, and his sleepiness was proved as he turned to lay his head in her lap on his left side.

“I’m already going to do that silly. Though we still haven’t discussed a wedding date yet. But in the condition that you’re in, I don’t think you’ll remember it when you’re sober again.” Peach replied with a small chuckle.

“I want my Peachy Peach to be happy! Peachy Peach gets to pick the wedding day of bliss~!” King Boo gushed happily, pushing his nubby hands to his cheeks as if fantasizing about it already, but his train of thought switched tracks somewhere as he kept babbling away. “Peachy Peach BEACH! Such a good course! Too bad I suck at 50 CC and I don’t have feet so I have to use my magic to reach the pedals invisibly! Why am I in the heavy class anyway? I shrink purposely so I don’t have to be as big as a BEACH BALL just to fit in a kart!”

Peach had no words for this particular topic change, she honestly had no idea why he was in the heavy class, because even as he lay his head, if not half of his body because of the average Boo size he was currently in, on her lap, he didn’t feel all that heavy. Still he continued to babble and she ended up getting some interesting information that must have been true since his babbling led him to complaining.

“A _big beach ball_ who isn’t even a very good king! Soooo lazy am I! Boosley does ALL the paperwork because I make him do it! So much work to do but do I do it? Nooo! I just want to play with my Peachy Peach ALL DAY whenever she has the patience to put up with me!” On and on he complained about the odd thing of things he had to do but was procrastinating in doing, such as talking to Boovelope about the letters she hasn’t been getting, but he didn’t want to talk to Boovelope because he didn’t like the fact that the Boo messenger’s eyebrows were bushier than an average Boo’s. His emotional magic even procured an image of the eyebrows in question and he pawed at them as if he were a cat, they actually shredded with his movements as if he were actually clawing them to shreds, and she had to stifle her giggles at how cute it was.

Then he switched gears again as he praised how proud he was of Peach for standing up to the Boos that had scared her before by staring them down, and was still impressed of how well she stood her ground during the Bowser incident, and even summoned Boolossus with the Boo Bell he gave her in case of emergencies where he could not help her himself for whatever reason. Peach was flattered by his praises, and then he trailed off entirely and soon just fell silent, she was startled by the odd silence and looked around to see his face, only to find that of all things he had drifted off to sleep.

Peach clicked her tongue in surprise and then finally thought about the current situation as a whole. As far as she knew, he still wouldn’t want her to go into his room even just to drag him there herself on the off chance that he would actually fall asleep, and as she shifted to get into a more comfortable position, she felt him snuggle closer as if not daring to let her go anywhere since her lap was completely his pillow.

“Alright you silly balloon, I’m not going anywhere.” She playfully grumbled to him under her breath as she decided that this couch was apparently where she was going to be spending the night if only for his sake. She didn’t want him to wake up too startled by his different surroundings.

However as Peach tried to get comfortable, just managing to swing her legs up on to the couch with King Boo still not moving even an inch away from her lap (he was practically glued there as if he were a cat), she found herself uncomfortable with her back against the arm rest, as there weren’t really any pillows that would help support her, just dinky little ones that could only support her lower back.

Fortunately, she heard the sound of a Boo appearing, and looked to find a little knight in shining armor who was actually dressed like a cowboy. Kaboom had a pillow and two blankets in his nubby little hands.

“Terrence said you might need this, since he stayed behind invisibly just to see what other stupid drunk things his majesty would do, so don’t take it too hard on him for being a bit of a stalker.” Kaboom said softly, having taken note of King Boo’s sleeping form, though knowing the King probably wouldn’t wake up for anything in the state he was in, Kaboom wasn’t going to take any chances.

“I’m not entirely surprised, and I don’t doubt that gossip is going to flow all over the mansion about this despite getting him somewhere secluded for the sake of his reputation. No one’s going to let him live this down, huh?” Peach replied, gratefully taking the blankets and pillow off of Kaboom’s nubby hands as he offered them. He even helped her get situated by helping her slightly lift King Boo enough to get her blanket to cover her, he even got the other dinky little couch pillow to help cover her feet (she had slipped off her heels when she decided to fully lay on the couch). The other blanket was to cover King Boo, and Peach nestled much more comfortably against the pillow Kaboom had brought.

“Oof! Now that ya mention it, yer right! Nobody’s gonna let him live this down, and everybody’s gonna know by morning, and I’ll bet a jackalope passing by on it!” Kaboom cringed for King Boo’s sake, agreeing with Peach entirely.  

King Boo giggled in his sleep and his emotional magic was somehow awake enough to actually conjure a jackalope with a small audible poof, and it hopped by until it got far away enough from them to dissipate in another poof.

Peach had to stifle more giggles at both the fact King Boo was even able to do that in his sleep, and at Kaboom’s face for being so surprised that it even happened. When she eventually gathered herself, she finally spoke to Kaboom.

“Thanks for the pillow and blankets, Kaboom. I really appreciate it, and thank Terrence for me too, the next time you see him anyway.” Peach said in relief of finally being comfortable on this couch. Then her eyes looked to the side in a somewhat disdainful glare as she continued. “I’ll give my warning to him personally about spying on the king in a compromised state.”

“Yer mighty welcome any time, Miss Peach! I won’t keep ya, so you sleep tight with sweet dreams now.” Kaboom chirped cheerfully and started floating away and around the corner and out of sight.

Sure that she was completely alone with King Boo, she sighed with exhaustion at the night’s entire chain of events as she turned back to look at the ghostly king completely curled up in her lap. She stroked his forehead with the back of her hand and couldn’t help but idly think that she must be crazy enough in love with him to chase him down, even with help. It was then that she realized just what exactly she just thought. Peach then wondered just how long she may have offhandedly applied the word ‘love’ to King Boo. In the end she decided it didn’t matter too much, except that she was perfectly fine with the idea of marrying him now. He was way more ideal than Bowser, that was for certain, and if anyone was going to be his better half then it might as well be her. She softly chuckled at that thought as she closed her eyes and easily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 As the morning came, King Boo finally opened his purple eyes groggily, and _froze_ when he immediately felt something on him and underneath him. He was quick to deduce the blanket, but whatever was underneath him had him the most startled. Especially since it moved, along with sounding off a very familiar feminine groan. It was definitely a body, and he knew all too well of whose it was. He knew it was Peach, and the gentleman in him hoped and prayed that they weren’t in his bedroom or hers, as that just wasn’t proper since they weren’t married yet.

What bothered him even more than that little possibility was the fact that he tried to remember how the two of them even got into this position, but he came up with nothing. He remembered drinking his delicious sixth bottle of wine, and finding Peach extremely gorgeous that evening…and then nothing! He came to a horrible realization then.

_**He was a Grambi forsaken blackout drunk**._

Cautiously, he peeked out from under his blanket and was immensely relieved to find that they weren’t in his bedroom or hers, they were on that one couch that he had decided would look good in a hallway big enough for it. Still….that just left the lost time of how in the stars above that he ended up actually falling asleep on Peach’s lap of all things.

Suddenly the ethereal sound of barking could be heard, and the polterpup with ears came bounding down the hall, drifting around the corner like a pro kart racer. Spoopy, as Peach had so lovingly named him, barked again as soon as he was sure that he had caught Peach’s scent. It startled Peach awake, and she woke up in time to find Spoopy absolutely covering King Boo in slobbery ghostly doggy kisses. She couldn’t help but burst into giggles since King Boo, who was still average Boo sized, caught her eyes and then begged for help from her since Spoopy was being so merciless in giving his doggy kisses.

“Alright Spoopy, that’s enough. He’s awake!” Peach eventually managed through her giggles.

Spoopy ceased his kissing assault on King Boo but turned to give Peach one before dashing off down the hall again and around the corner.

“Are you alright, you silly balloon of mine?” Peach asked him, still through giggles since he was now humorously wiping off the dog slobber.

“Yes, thank you dearest.” He replied, managing to wipe off the last of the ghostly dog slobber. “So, riddle me this, what in Star Hill happened last night that we ended up here?”

“Well, how much do you remember?” She asked back just to make sure.

“Not much… just the rest of the bottle…I think… and finding you absolutely gorgeous in the lighting of the dining room, and that’s literally it.” He explained, remembering as best as he could.

“Heh, well you ended up flirting with me a lot after that bottle.” She told him with a small chuckle.

“Of course I would. You’re my fiancée!” He countered lightly in his confusion.

“You asked me if I was single, and when I said I wasn’t you began to cry… oh but that was before you fell asleep clinging to my lap. You actually first started with forgetting that I lived in the mansion.” She explained a little.

“Oh lovely, not only am I a blackout drunk but I’m an amnesiac one too.” He groaned in embarrassment.

“And a silly one.” She added quickly.

“Huh?”

“You had only drunk half of the bottle when you first started flirting with me, even turning into that human form of yours at one point, then you drank the rest of the bottle, turned back into yourself and started rolling through the halls. There was no way I’d be able to follow you through walls so I asked for volunteers, and Kaboom, Booreaucrat and… to some extent, Terrence came to the call first. We kept loosing track of you so Bootiful, Boodonkulous, and Boofoon joined in the search.” She explained with slight exasperation. Shaking her head as she though how to word the next bit. “Then at one point none of us could find you, and we were asking everyone who had seen you roll by. The only reason we even found you was because you were howling at the moon on the roof, and annoying poor Boolossus even…and are sure you feel alright this morning?”

“Yes…I feel fine. I’m a ghost, sweetie. I don’t feel pain, unless I make myself solid enough to take the hit politely.” King Boo told her mostly out of confusion, but also because he trusted her with that little tidbit of information.

“I figured as much…I had to give Boolossus permission to bop you down from the highest spire, and they were so strong that they kind of spiked you like a volley ball, and you left a crater on the roof.” Peach chuckled nervously, tugging at the fingers of her gloves. She hesitated on continuing, especially at his groan that showed that he was humiliated at himself. However, she powered through because she had to. “Then I thought to bring you to this couch, to get you out of being seen by anyone else in the mansion.” She continued on with the rest as it happened, the lime to keep him from getting a hangover, and here he was without one, no headaches to be felt. Then the flirting again, he liked that of all things his drunken mind came up with a delightful little nickname to call her affectionately, Peachy Peach. And of course she had no choice but to gently get on his case about his complaints of work.

“I know how stressful it is to work in politics, but that doesn’t excuse that things need to get done. While I’m flattered that you’d rather spend time with me, you need to take care of your own like any respectable leader.” She left it at that on purpose, she would’ve brought up herself as an example but because of the current agreement that he made, she wasn’t able to go home for even a little bit yet. Knowing him, he probably wouldn’t let her until after they were married. She noted his cringe during her whole spiel, she could only hope that he was actually agreeing with how right she was but was being stubborn about it.

“Also, my idea for a wedding date was July seventh, but I’m willing to compromise for whatever idea you had.” Peach said quickly to lighten the mood a little since he quite obviously didn’t want to discuss his work business with her. It did the trick of distracting him as his eyes lit up, instantly in awe that she even had thought of it even a little.

“Star festival as the reason? July seventh it is, my dearest Peachy Peach.” He all but purred happily, taking her left hand in one of his and kissing her ring finger. He had been in existence for at least a couple of hundred years to remember the yummy star bits that fell from the sky specifically on that day of all days, and he explained to her as such so she wouldn’t be confuses as to why he agreed to that date so quickly. She couldn’t help but kiss him as thanks for liking her suggestion of a wedding date. He happily indulged for as long as gentlemanly possible.

Peach also had to tell him of her promise to all the Boos in the mansion to bake them something as thanks for pointing her and the rest of the search party in the right direction so, he most likely wouldn’t see her for a few days.

Much later Booreaucrat gave him a copy of the list she had made for Peach of those very same Boos, and suggested to give each and every one of them a raise, herself included. King Boo looked after her in absolute confusion, because technically they were all getting that raise partially in whatever Peach was baking for them. But he complied regardless since Peach was so adamant about thanking them in the first place.

And naturally no one in the mansion let him live his drunken spell down, constantly singing the first bar of Sonic the Hedgehog’s City Escape whenever they passed by him. And the gossip stories got more erratic each time someone told them to someone else, like a terribly long winded game of telephone.


	3. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Updates made for Kippea's official anniversary here on March 5.  
> Happy 1 year Kippea!  
> This one takes place after Queen of Boos (with permission granted by the original author) after they get married.

When Peach woke up this fine winter morning, she wasn’t surprised that her ghostly husband wasn’t there to greet her, as she had felt him whisper sweet nothings to her at an earlier hour but never opened her eyes for, and he did whisper at some point that he had a surprise for her that he seemed rather giddy about.

It didn’t take too long to figure out just what his surprise was however, for as soon as she dressed for the day and stepped out of their bedroom, the contrasting green and white on the ceiling that clashed with the colors of the hallways of the mansion immediately caught her attention. He must’ve started an hour after she had fallen asleep, but popped in to whisper sweet nothings for the sake of bragging about his progress. Regardless of the details concerning how long he’d been at it…there was mistletoe entirely along the ceiling, as if he decided to use his magic to (hopefully temporarily) change the ceilings into _nothing but mistletoe_. Though he did go the extra mile of putting a sprig on each and every door frame as far as she could tell just by lowering her gaze down the hall.

She didn’t doubt his intentions or reasons for all these very specific greeneries, as he still acted like the loving and doting newlywed around her even though they’ve been married for a few months now. Speaking of her husband, her engagement ring hummed to her to indicate that an invisible Boo was nearby, and since the hum was more rigorous than usual, she had no doubt that it was him.

He had the ring especially enchanted so that she wouldn’t be too frightened of any jumpscaring Boos lurking and waiting to pounce, (it was another little safety precaution to settle his nerves that she didn’t die of fright), and with the help of the glow of the jewel encrusted eyes in her ring (because it was shaped like a Boo), she could pin point where an invisible Boo was so long as she was close enough.

Frankly she didn’t have to, as he had a dreadful habit of never staying hidden for very long when it came to her, since by his reasoning he was already given away by her engagement ring. But she did turn her head in his direction with a knowing look just before he phased into visibility.

“Caught me again, my Queen! And good morning my love! Hope you like and otherwise don’t mind my redecorating.” King Boo greeted her cheerfully and slightly nervously as he got to mention his redecorating project, poking his nubby hands together in bashful anticipation. Hearts visibly formed around him at the first two greetings thanks to his emotional magic.

Peach had to hold back the giggles that bubbled up as he drew near, for while she was flattered by the hearts from his emotional magic, she was incredibly surprised that he was wearing his less formal crown outside of their bedroom or when they were alone otherwise the same went for his smaller size of an average boo, most likely to seem less intimidating and that did help. He was also wearing a headband with a rod and a sprig of mistletoe tied to a line on the rod, like a small fishing pole. The headband also had faux reindeer horns to make him look cuter…and by his obvious hopes, very kissable.

“Good morning you very silly balloon of mine! I don’t mind the redecorations at all actually. Although, I do have to wonder just what the inspiration was, even though the intent is as clear as a see-through Boo.” Peach asked indirectly, as she coyly walked over to him with her hands behind her back, and a raised eyebrow.

“Heh, believe it or not it was just that one of the Boos had mentioned wanting to kiss someone under the mistletoe recently, and whether or not it was _entirely_ loud enough for me to hear on purpose is up for debate.” He chuckled bashfully, hoping the blinking of his nonexistent eyelashes looked innocent enough since she clearly saw through him for the why there was so much mistletoe.

“Is that so? Well, you’ll have to find out who that Boo was so we can thank them properly.” She replied coyly, leaning in for the kiss he so wanted as she puckered her lips for him to get the hint. Which he all too happily saw and took but then in his excitement his bragging nature decided to say something stupid.

“Did I say another Boo? I came up with it all by myself!” He bragged and floated closer to close the distance between their lips as he closed his eyes, completely forgetting that her kind nature wouldn’t accept that change of an answer. As she poked him where his nose would be if he had one and pushed him away with her index finger during that poke. He opened his eyes at the feeling, and saw her stern expression of what looked like disdain in her pretty blue eyes, they even looked haughty to some extent. He instantly realized his mistake and flailed his little nubby arms around as he verbally corrected himself. “Alright, alright! I’ll find whoever I heard it from and thank them!” She pulled back her finger at that, but he still couldn’t help but beg with his biggest puppy dog eyes anyway. “Kisses, please?!?”

Peach smirked, still looking somewhat haughty in his eyes, but it suited her since she was _his_ Queen. She then pinched his left cheek, and dragged him a little closer to her as she made a simple request that nearly sounded like a threat in the low warning tone she used.

“No more taking credit just to impress me, got it?”

“Yes, dearest.” He replied without hesitation, and easily would have done anything she asked especially with that look on her face.

She then cupped his other cheek while loosening her grip on the former one and finally pulled him in for a kiss. King Boo couldn’t help but moan into it right away, since he was so desperate for it in the first place. She was soft and warm, and delicious as always, in short _she was heavenly_. Peach could actually taste something on him too and after several seconds of letting him indulge mostly, she pulled away to guess if she was right.

“Peppermint?”

“Uh-huhhhh~” He slurred happily, before realizing she was genuinely asking him about it. He had to actually shake himself out of it before he continued. “Uh, right, one of the Boos that like consuming things has been making Peppermint flavored hot chocolate since last night, they’re still making it since I just had a cup myself. I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to taste it or not, heh.” He chuckled bashfully again.

“I didn’t think that was possible either, but it’s good to know anyway. And I’m still glad you’re getting used to eating and drinking things, especially without it being for my sake.” Peach replied fondly, and since he really was extra cute today, especially at his average Boo size, she decided to shower him with more kisses to his face. She couldn’t help the fact that she loved to make him melt into the gooey marshmallow of a Boo puddle that he was. He was still her silly balloon after all.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you, my dear Peachy Peach?” King Boo slurred happily again when she pulled away eventually.

“Only every day since we’ve been married.” Peach giggled, still flattered after all these months.

“Oh, good, I’m glad I’ve kept it up, because I love you as much as I am usually sized, no, I love you as much if there were a giant Boo even bigger than Boolossus!” He replied cheerfully, kissing both of her palms since she still had a hold of his face but the kisses he gave prompted her to let go as he decided to prove a point and float back a bit and grow back to his usual big kingly and round size, taking up most of the hallway but at least he wasn’t Boolossus too big. Peach had to stifle her giggles again since he did it in a way that really made him look like a balloon filling up with air. She understood his point regardless.

“I love you too, you silly balloon of mine.” She told him affectionately as she stepped closer again just to kiss him one more time, and he caught her lips, they indulged for a few seconds more before she pulled away to continue. “No matter what size or form you take.” He gently kissed her forehead at that.

“You have no idea how happy that fact alone makes me, my dear.” King Boo said softly in nothing but affection.

“Hey, give me some credit, I do have _some_ ideas. Now come on, if you want to taste peppermint kisses yourself, I’ll have to get myself a cup of that hot chocolate.” Peach teased cooingly.

King Boo gave an excited smile, but quickly hid it by going into full gentleman mode and helping her down the stairs with a nubby arm.

Later that day, King Boo found that he LOVED her peppermint flavored kisses, and that made him love the holidays even more.


	4. Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm excited for Luigi's Mansion 3. So I hope King Boo and Peach actually interact, and this is how I imagine it would go.

Princess Peach awoke finally to the sound of giggles, unnatural and ethereal sounding ones. Although, they didn't entirely sound unfamiliar either, but the sudden unfamiliarity alone was what startled her awake, and thus it didn't take much for her to deduce that she was kidnapped yet again, especially when she took in her surroundings. She wasn't in her hotel room…well, it was close, but fancier somehow, and she was even on a magenta chaise and she distinctly remembered that there wasn't one in her hotel room, just a random blue couch. Even her bed suddenly had canopy furnishings over it. So much for trying out how a commoner lived when crashing at a hotel for the night.

She tried to go over the kidnapping in her head since that was a bit more important at the moment…unfortunately she couldn't even do that…either she was drugged with her room service or she took a nap and they moved her then. Either way, this was too clean to be Bowser's handiwork. Besides, he was too prideful of his kidnapping accomplishments to let a bunch of a singular species do the job. He simply wouldn't let just anyone kidnap her unless they were under the guidance of himself, Bowser Jr., Kamek, Kammy, the Elite Trio, or any of the Koopalings… _maybe_  that one quartet of captains with the little red flags on their heads, but that was a situational stretch.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door, and thinking quickly she smoothed out any fringes in her hair from sleeping, and smoothed down her dress as she stood up to look her usual diplomatic self. She had an idea of who would be behind the door, but not the identity exactly, just the idea that it was her captor. It certainly wasn't room service again if room service already got her  _into_  this predicament.

"It's your hotel isn't it? You might as well come in then." She called out, not really knowing what to expect, but there was no way in Jaydes' hair that she was going to answer the door herself.

"Clever girl, it's good to see that you're awake. I must say, it is such an honor to finally make your acquaintance  _properly_ , despite the obvious circumstances." Came a deep voice as the door opened and a deep chuckle followed, as a very big round figure floated in, and was followed by two smaller round figures.

Peach was only mildly surprised to see King Boo float in with two Boo attendants as a small royal posse. The two Boo attendants kept their eyes away from meeting hers in any way to avoid their natural Boo instincts of hiding behind their stubby little hands. King Boo on the other hand didn't dare turn his eyes away, as a power play most likely, but that was another thing, his appearance was the only thing that truly startled Peach, because it was such a stark contrast to how he looked during sporting events, kart races, and parties. She could only suppose that his appearance was due to having a different crown, one that had a jewel in it that despite the color, made his eyes pop out of the surrounding shadows in a bright pinkish-purple.

"Out of politeness I can say the same," Peach admitted earnestly, "and despite the circumstances that I'm unfortunately used to, it's refreshing that it isn't Bowser. However, I must ask out of curiosity, why me and why now?" She didn't take her eyes off of him for a second, for she knew from Luigi's stories that despite being king, he was still a Boo, and she wanted to know how long he could last before he would break and hide behind his nubby hands.

Another chuckle from him before he promptly replied, "Come now my dear, surely you know better than I." He paused for dramatic effect, making sure his fangs were glistening in the low light. "You simply came to the wrong place at the wrong time."

Peach gave a skeptical look and King Boo was all too happy to provide even more clarification.

"My goal as always is to turn the Mario Brothers into paintings and hang their glorious terrified faces upon my favorite wall. You and your fungus attendant are merely collateral bonuses. Though if I'm being perfectly honest, you especially are being held captive so I can hand you over to a certain Koopa King for a hefty price. Since kidnapping you was  _not_  preordained, I do want compensation for all my troubles." King Boo finished with a menacing grin as if it was the most brilliant plan he's had yet for an expendable prize. Well, at least she had a chance to not end up in a painting like Mario probably already was for the third time.

However, Peach couldn't help but give a small, unladylike snort at his misinterpretation of how Bowser would handle her being kidnapped by another's hands…and without his permission…even if she was being offered on a silver platter, she and the silver platter had a price and he wouldn't be happy about that at all.

King Boo's face turned into suspicion immediately.

"My apologies," Peach started after gathering herself and needing to explain in order to stay out of a portrait possibility, "It's just that you'll have to make your traps ten times more difficult than whatever you already have set up, because even if you threaten to harm me to Bowser's face, he won't give up a single coin for me. He'd rather take me from your clutches by force." She explained confidently.

King Boo had a single involuntary eye twitch before managing to center himself enough to smile darkly again. He was… perturbed that she wasn't cowering in fear in the slightest, he could only feel that she was intimidated by him, but she wasn't scared of him, and that bothered him greatly. However he did have the upper hand and she was his prisoner, and he would remind her of her place in his grand scheme of things.

"Be that as it may, it will all have to wait. For as I'm sure you're painfully aware, I have to defeat a certain green plumber first." He told her proudly, puffing up his nonexistent chest and closing his eyes to give his Booish instincts a rest.

No mention of Mario, she noted, that means she was right to assume that he was already in a painting. Still, she was proud to technically have  _ **two**_  champions of the Mushroom Kingdom, even if the second brother was more situationally dependable.

"Underestimating Luigi again, are we? And this is what - the third time to boot?" Peach asked smugly, brushing off nonexistent dust from her hip. She didn't get the chance to admit that she did know of his past failures considering that she was friends with the brothers, as King Boo had zoomed up close to her and glared right into her eyes to invoke as much fear as he initially wanted from her. Being a politician, she tried not to flinch at his sudden closeness, which she succeeded at and was only a notch more intimidated than she already was. This ticked off the ghostly king even more.

"How  _dare_  you." His voice dripped with as much venom as Peach assumed he could muster, as it was in one of those tones of how one would say 'how could you?' in disbelief.

Truly, he wasn't scaring her in the slightest, he was intimidating of course as would anyone else who would capture her and it wasn't Bowser behind the deed, but he couldn't scare her no matter how hard he tried. Especially not with the memory of Luigi managing to joke about how squishy the Boos were the last time he had to capture them, comparing them to bouncy balls and marshmallows while he was at it. It took every fiber of her being to not poke him in his nonexistent nose to push him away to a more respectable distance since he was so close... and to feel if he truly was somewhat squishy. Plus, it was amusing to her that despite giving away her knowledge of his past two failures, he seemed to be more focused on being insulted.

"You are in no position to make threats,  _Princess_." King Boo continued, the venom in his voice was a little more effective this time, especially when he said her title, and because she finally gave an annoyed glare back at the way he said her title.

Despite her glare, she was otherwise undeterred, and had a counter that would tease him and most likely push her luck, but she decided to chance it anyway.

"I'm flattered you found that the least bit threatening in the first place, all things considered."

He glared harder at that, furiously fighting his instincts in order to remain as intimidating and threatening as possible, but she wasn't even phased and it was  _infuriating_.

"Keep this up, Princess, and I'll inhabit your body and use you as a shield against the plumber!" King Boo threatened with a growl.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Peach countered nonchalantly.

"What?!" This had taken him aback, quite literally even as he actually backed away from her by a foot, stunned stupid by the entire implication that the notoriously sweet and innocent Princess Peach Toadstool had already been possessed before.

"If a thousand-year old demon known as the Shadow Queen taught me anything in the short time that she possessed my body, it was how to stand up to the likes of you." She retorted, nearly spitting out the last few words in a bout of agitation, but she kept her composure and otherwise remained ladylike.

King Boo glared again, but the glare didn't have the bite to it like before, and it certainly didn't help that he was nearly at his limit again for ignoring his instincts to hide behind his arms. Luckily for him, news arrived to give him a break from her eye contact.

"Sire?" Called one of his footmen Boos. He turned to face the henchman in silent relief, nodding gratefully at a third Boo that wasn't there before and was obviously the messenger delivering the news of Luigi's accomplishments. "Luigi has captured all the ghosts in the lobby and the parking garage." The footman finished.

"Looks like we'll have to send reinforcements to the second floor… and also the dining hall for good measure." King Boo contemplated aloud. Food was a reliable bait to lure in a plumber, and food in general made him think of tea, and the Princess liked tea right? Right. He was a gentleman after all, despite trying to be terrifying most of the time, and she was a bargaining chip. A very valuable bargaining chip at that, and he had every intention of making sure that she was at the very least…comfortable.

Thus, he turned backed to her and simply asked, "Tea at two, my dear?"

"I…That sounds lovely, thank you." Peach replied hesitantly because he had dropped his intimidating demeanor entirely. His simple question for tea even sounded as innocent as if he were asking her out for ice cream as if they were children or something.

"Good, good. If you need anything else,  _within reason_  of course," he lightly warned before continuing, "Just ask the guards outside. And don't you forget, tea at two! I'll pop by if I'm not too preoccupied by then to join you. Take care! No escaping! No, seriously, I don't care if you can float especially well with a parasol or not, I specifically made this hotel extremely tall! Just…please, don't do anything that would make me try my hand at stuffing you in a painting!" All this as he headed out the door, oddly being polite enough to actually use the door instead of phasing through it…Unlike his footmen who did just that as soon as he shut the door, probably for their preference if anything.

Peach politely waved goodbye, though with a befuddled look on her face as she was still confused by his change in demeanor. If she had to pinpoint when it started it was probably his second glare after admitting her possession by the Shadow Queen. Now that she thought about it, the other expression behind the glare was probably some form of pity…if she had to guess anyway. Regardless, that was all in the past, even if she still suffered the occasional nightmares from that particular ordeal there was nothing he could do about it.

For now, Peach could only hope that her tea time with King Boo would go smoothly enough that she doesn't do or say anything stupid enough that would draw his ire to have him shove her in a painting. Whatever the outcome of her fate, she knew one thing was for certain, and that was that Bowser was going to blow a gasket about all of this no matter how he found out. She could only hope and pray to the stars that she wouldn't be too caught up in the aftermath that would surely follow when he does find out.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two footmen Boos were dismissed from the king's side, they were only in the Princess' room with him for show and a silent power play anyway.

"Hey, Boouncer, was it just me or did it seem like his Majesty was flirting with the Princess?" One of them asked the other.

"Naw, mate, he was just letting her know it was us that kidnapped her and making sure that she knew her place in the grand scheme of things, such as being a bargaining chip for Lord Bowser." Boouncer replied, but soon felt the need to chastise his fellow Boo. "Honestly, Booger, where in that entire back and forth between them, did ya even get that notion?"

"You mean despite getting up close and personal for a Boo, king or not? He asked her out for tea. I don't care how posh he is because he's a king, he's still a villain, and villains don't just ask their captives out for tea!" Booger gestured with his arms all about to get his emphasized point across.

"Oi, oi, oi, Lord Bowser's a king and he ain't posh, mate."

"That's 'cause he was never raised with class, he was spoiled rotten!"

"Point taken there, but just because our good king gov. asked her out to tea, that doesn't mean that it overall means anythin'!"

"It might! You never know! King Boo wants to take over the world too, just like Lord Bowser, and he's starting with the Mushroom Kingdom, you can't tell me that isn't a coincidence." Booger persisted.

"Bloody Underwhere, ya can't be serious, mate." Boouncer whined, knowing that of all things, he'd have to explain the obvious. "Of course it's a coincidence! Everyone and their mum knows that the Mario Brothers are a force to be reckoned with, if ya wanna take over the world, ya gotta go through them first. It's just basic math, mate."

"Yeah, but-!"

"No butts! If it weren't for wanting to lay low in Bowser's eyes for as long as possible, he wouldn't even hesitate to put her in a painting. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he asks for a reward much later and makes it come off as a favor needing to be owed or somethin', that's how I would do it anyway."

"I guess…" Booger relented with a dejected sigh, knowing he wasn't going to get through to his regional twin alone.*

"Don't make that face, Booger, I hate seein' ya so miserable, it just ain't a face a Boo should be wearin'. Tells ya what, I'm willin' to make a bet on this, if you're right about our king possibly growing a crush on the fair princess then ya can rub it in my face however ya so wish. If I'm right in that there ain't nothing going down and you're just getting delusional, then I dare ya to go work for Lady Bow for a week." Boouncer told him in order to cheer him up a little bit.

"That doesn't sound so bad though, she may be friends with Mario but she's still on good terms with our king." Booger replied with confusion.

"Oi, oi, oi, don't knock it 'til you try it, mate. Workin' directly for her is a bit of a barmy." Boouncer warned.

"If you say so…I still think I'm right."

"And I think you're lookin' too deep into this. If you're right about all this, everyone is going to lose what marbles they have left I tells ya.  _But!_  Only time can tell. Now let's pop off to our posts like we should've done ages ago before someone tans our hides and sends us off to be Gusty Gulchers." Boouncer left it at that.

He was right, only time will tell. But the outcome will be fascinating regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is actually a joke on the regional differences between the PAL and US versions of Luigi's Mansion 2: Dark Moon, since they're technically the same Boo in that regard.


End file.
